


Post Laver Cup

by SportyMari



Series: Laver Cup 2k19 [4]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Post Laver Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Saschanos after the Laver Cup.





	Post Laver Cup

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having Laver Cup withdrawal so I wrote this to help me. 
> 
> The Fedal moments and Saschanos throughout the whole event was heartwarming.  
Okay enough! Enjoy 😊

Stefanos was on his phone texting his brother when he heard it. The call that would change it all.  
_ 9-4 Team Europe _

He looked over at Sascha and was suddenly nervous for the German all over again. Stef looked to the Team World side and saw the happy faces he saw earlier were now gone. He couldn’t help but internally laugh. 

“He can do this” Fabio spoke. Rafa was still encouraging Sascha from behind the bench. 

“Sascha is one of the best players here. If anyone can win this for us, it’s him” Stefanos added. The four guys on the couch with him looked over at him. “What? We are on a team together. I can support him”

“You two are like the next Roger and Rafa” Dominic said before getting a head slap from both the older guys. 

“Except it’s not Fedal, it’s Saschanos” Fabio added. Luckily he moved before Roger could head slap him.

“It’s already a thing the fans made up. Look there’s so many #saschanos gifs and pictures” Roberto showed the team. 

But Stefanos wasn’t paying attention. He was too busy watching Sascha’s match. When Sascha won it, he was the first to react and ran straight for the German. Adrenaline led him to fall on top of Sascha. 

“You did it Sascha” Stefanos got to say to Sascha before everyone joined in on the dog pile. Sascha smiled down at him with tears in his eyes.

During the trophy ceremony, Stefanos went to hug Sascha and they ended up chatting about random stuff. 

“Sascha, you planning on getting a third dog?” 

“Why do you ask?”

“Because you seem to be adopting a few dogs” 

“I may get adopt another dog. I don’t know yet”

“I’ve always wanted a dog. I never knew what breed though”

“You seem like someone who would love having dogs around”

“Maybe I can make a YouTube channel for it”

“Oh no! No torturing your future dog like that”

“It’s a good idea”

“No it isn’t”

“Shush it Sascha. You made your dog an Instagram account”

“Babe it’s nothing like a YouTube channel”

Neither boy will ever admit how that one word changed everything between them. 

“Okay each player line up. We will introduce each of the winning players and then present the trophy and your party can start”

After the trophy presentation, all the players were in the locker room except one. Sascha immediately noticed that a certain Greek was not in the room. All of a sudden he felt a presence behind him. He turned a little to see Stef there putting his hands in front of his face. Like that would save him. 

Somehow the clumsy Greek dropped the champagne bottle in the middle of the locker room celebrations. Sascha couldn’t stop paying more attention to Stefanos than to the anyone else. Domi noticed and went to his friend.

“I don’t know how more obvious you could be”

“I don’t know what you mean” Sascha and Domi both walked out of the room and to the food area. Sascha was hungry after all that drama and craziness out there. 

“You know exactly what I mean. Just talk to the guy”

“I have. We are friends”

“He wasn’t paying attention to us earlier. All he could focus on was you and your match”

“So what?”

“Sascha, he likes you. Just ask the guy out”

“I don’t like him like that” 

Later that night, Team Europe was at a beautiful fancy restaurant. Dominic must’ve said something to Roger and Rafa because the two had Stef and Sascha sit next to each other. They’d been talking all night.

Stef has gotten up at some point on gone on the terrace for air. Sascha came up behind him. Thy just stood next to each other and looked out at the view of the moon and stars.

“I never thought I’d be here” Stef broke the silence.

“In Geneva?” Sascha looked in his peripheral vision at Stef.

“That and part of Team Europe”

“Why not?”

“I’m not like all of you. I’m not going to be a top player like you and Thiem. I’m just a person who can sometimes beat the legends.”

“Yeah well you’ve had a good year. I haven’t”

“There was no doubt that you wouldn’t be here. You’ve been here 3 years now. You have the skills and Roger knows that. That and you’re apparently Fedal’s child. You and Thiem”

“Stef?”

“Sascha?”

“Would you like to come with me to the next event we have together?”

“Sure”

“And do you want to share a hotel room together?”

“To save money or because you finally admitted to yourself that you’d miss me of I left?”

“Because I realized today talking to you, how I feel about you”

“As long the next dog you adopt can be mine, I’m all in”

“Hey you can buy your own puppy”

“Yeah but it’d mean more if you adopted it for me”

“You figure out what breed you want?”

“Some really cute puppy that needs a new home”

“No specific breed?”

“You can’t chose which breed you’ll fall in love with just like you can’t choose who your heart falls in love with”

“How long have you liked me?”

“Truthfully?”

Sascha nodded. Stef sighed and turned to Sascha.

“Since 2010 when we listened to DJ got us falling in love. Every time I heard it after the first time, I thought of you and that it was me singing it to you” 

“9 years and you didn’t say anything?”

“I knew you didn’t like me like that. You always had girls around you that I stepped aside for anyone who liked you”

“Oh Stef. I say we make up for all that lost time”

Meanwhile around the corner, Roger, Bjorn, and Roberto were giving Domi, Fabio, and Rafa money. 

“Always bet on love”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos. Feedback appreciated


End file.
